dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
StalkBlue
StalkBlue (also known as Shunatsu in the forums) is a fresh graduate from Tyki Mikk's Stalking Academy with first class honours. He is now a full-time stalker, currently on a personal (and unpaid D:) mission of stalking/glomping Bluedude, proclaiming his love towards him/her in the form of constant glomp attacks and creepy stares and stalking. As a fresh graduate, StalkBlue is currently looking for more jobs other than his primary goal to fund for his personal (and UNPAID D:) mission of stalking Blue. He is now actively taking requests of stalking people who wishes to be stalked, or has someone THEY want to stalk. His hobbies are stalking, drinking green tea, celebrating Caps Locks Day and reading D.Gray-Man. He is also a member of Dollars, and enjoys bragging about it. He feels torn when choosing Yaoi, and sometimes feel uncomfortable in Yaoi Roleplays. He goes by the Black and Shiny Green icons in the chatroom, under the name 'StalkBlue' or occasionally 'IluveBlue' or 'IMissBlue'. He is frequently seen only when Bluedude is in the chats, because IRL, he's busy planning to stalk/glomp or stalking/glomping Bluedude when sHe's not around and stalks Bludude into the chatrooms. He is a master of laughing wickedly. So do not be freaked out when he starts laughing in the chatrooms randomnly. He is also a big fan of Izaya Milkshake. He loves the fact that Blue is Blue. He loves World Cup and supports Germany. He loves Mato who created the Izaya Milkshake. He likes Ekim because he's an amazing Brit. He likes that Aki loves porn and shares lots of nice links and pics of it. He likes Admin-sama's weird icon. He enjoys stalking and scaring taoi-chan. He loves everyone, even new people he met like Kaito who gives ice cream and Orihara, because he does not support Ekihara, and because his stripped and danced naked in the chatrooms when Germany won over Argentina 4-0. He likes Henry because his name is Henry, and Nefisa because she's just that cool. And the list goes on and on and on. He is currently investigating the urgent issue on why Limechef is known as Limechef. Does he cook lime? No, StalkBlue does not know. StalkBlue is also known for his absent-mindedness, which comes to all dedicated stalkers busy with their prays, so forgive StalkBlue if he forgets about YUU. Dollars Chatroom Family StalkBlue is the child of the lovable VMac and Bluedude upon marriage, claimed so by her beloved Aunt IzayaMachine. Since birth, he developed stalkish-complex of his father Bluedude, which eventually became his drive to study and excel in the prestigious Tyki Mikk's Stalking Academy, just as Blue became The Best Blue Man in the chats. He feels very close with his family and loves them very, very much. Eventually, he fell in love with Mayo-chan and is currently dating her, going as far as tearing a third of his heart out for her to feel the void when they are not together, just as she has. The both of them are seen spouting lovey-dovey crap upon meeting and leaving in the chats. Very recently, he also has a liking one of his most prominent victims of stalking in the chats, taoi. Though he enjoys freaking him out and seeing his expression as a hobby, he has grown fond of his presence and enjoys being around him. He hopes to see him again soon. In the Chatrooms StalkBlue is often depicted as a crazy asshole with Blue-obsession with caps lock obsession on first impression. He enjoys messing with people by glomping/hugging them and typing in caps lock just to annoy people. In some cases it has been awkward, but when the situation allows, he eventually warms up and tone down the crazy antics. He feels at peace in the chatrooms, and enjoys making new friends/enemies. He particularly enjoys: *Stalking people (DUH) *Truth or Dare *World Cup (GO GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!) *Spouting bouts of literatury-drama crap for absolutely no reason at all He doesn't bite. But he stalks. So BEWARE. Category:Users